World of Lights
by Kazeshini
Summary: No matter what, she believes it is light. Even is she is an Uchiha, even if she has to be with her brother Itachi, Tenten loves every bit of her life. Even more than her feelings, or so she likes to tell herself.


A rewrite. Much better, IMO. I didn't like my other stories, or the way they were going. Sorry.

On the bright side, I am sure this will be better. Things are changed, but other than that it should be what you other people remember. That cliffhanger will also be in this rewrite; I quite liked that one.

* * *

><p>A small baby sleeps quietly next to its mother. Its breaths are small, and its face is an angel's wing.<p>

"A girl, Uchiha-sama. A lovely little girl. She's healthy too."

"Oh dear, you're not awake. Was the birth too much for you…? Oh well, I will go tell your husband of the good news."

"A girl? Are you joking? I can't have a girl!"

"But, Uchiha-sama, it can't be helped. Your wife gave birth to a girl. She's healthy too. And she looks really strong. She'll be a fine addition to your family."

"I don't care! All I need was another son like Itachi… But I got a girl!"

"She's your child. Your flesh and blood. She might be better then Itachi. You never know. Now, I need a name for you little girl. I assume you know the penalties for not naming her, Uchiha-sama."

A large, heavy sigh follows. "Fine. Tenten. It's what my wife wanted her daughter to be called."

"Ah, Tenten. A fine name for a lovely girl like her."

Another large, heavy sigh. "We shall see if she is lovely."

* * *

><p>"Tenten, come here. Come to onii-chan, Tenten."<p>

16-month-old Tenten happily bounded over to Itachi with a cherubic smile on her face. "Tachi!"

Itachi smiled. The little girl could make a murder seem more un-sinful… Itachi scratched that thought. It hurt too much to think of murder again, not after the battles that spew blood everywhere.

"Food!"

Itachi looked down. "Hungry again…?"

Tenten shook her head, but her eyes pleaded for something to eat.

Itachi bent down to look at her eye level. "Tenten… That was the…"

She tilted her head, eyes wide and round and innocent.

He lost. "Alright, what do you want?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?"<p>

"Yes, isn't he wonderful? He's so handsome!"

Mikoto carefully passed on the baby to Itachi, who held him like a relic. "After the father of the Sandaime?"

"Yes." She gave Sasuke a warm smile. "He'll grow up big and strong. But for now, I'm counting on you to act like a good role model should act, okay? As an older brother, you have a responsibility in making sure that Sasuke stays safe whenever okaa-san and otou-san are out. And not just then, too. I want you to protect him throughout your life, okay, Itachi?"

"Yes, okaa-san."

"And…" Mikoto leaned in so that her mouth was next to Itachi's ears, and whispered "Be a good role model for Tenten, too. Make sure that she's safe and happy, and she never loses her smile."

Itachi looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. _Babies all look the same when they sleep_, he thought. Tenten's face flashed in his mind.

"Yes, okaa-san." Itachi brushed hair out of Sasuke's face, and smiled at the way he squirmed from the movement. "I promise."

"Itachi-nii…"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Where is kaa-chan and otou-chan?"

Itachi grimaced. "You don't use -chan for otou-san, Tenten."

"Answer." For an up-coming 6-year-old, she could be demanding.

"Well… They want to make sure you are safe, so they keep you here, where they know that you're always here."

"But only nii-chan comes."

Itachi gave a smile. "They give me their love to give to you."

Tenten raised her head to look at Itachi's.

The smile reached his eyes, but not in the way that it usually did. Even a almost 6, she could see that.

* * *

><p>"Tenten."<p>

"Huuuuh?"

"Tenten. Wake up."

"Whhhhy?" She rolled over on the floor. She didn't like her bed that much, it was too high from the ground and she worried about falling, about not being able to feel if someone was coming. Not that she felt Itachi come, but nevertheless.

"We have to go."

"Eh?"

Itachi just shook his head. The moon passed and shone a beam onto Itachi. Tenten could see the sadness, the des-pear that had been in his face lately.

He hurriedly took Tenten into his arms, placed her on his back, then dashed out the window. As she turned to look back, Tenten saw that her room was almost empty. The only thing that was left was some money on the floor. Even her bed had disappeared.

"Itachi? What's going on?"

"It's… Nothing. For now. Tenten, we 're going somewhere far away, where we will have to meet new people, and learn new things, and adjust to a new life. It's going to be different, Tenten. It'll be much different from here in Konoha.

"But no matter what, live. Live, Tenten. Make a name, and live your legacy. Someday, you'll return, and face this again, but until then, survive the wild here."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. Everything will come in its own place."

Tenten wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay at home. She wanted to smell the dango, the taiyaki people sold on the streets. She wanted to feel the sun, and become a full-fledged genin and become like Tsunade, the only woman Sanin. She wanted to meet her parents. But most of all, she wanted to stay with Itachi.

"… Will there be food at our new home?"

She was behind him; Itachi's tears could not be noticed by Tenten. "Yes, there'll be lots. You can eat whatever you want."

* * *

><p>"Ah ha! Found ya!"<p>

Tenten dashed forward, and started a punch at her target.

"… You're too far left, Tenten."

"Eh?" She looked down.

She fell down, swerving to the right and falling on her side. "Itai, itai…" she muttered, rubbing her head with her hand. "Itachi!"

"Beware of where you strike. It may be your advantage, or, as you just witnessed, a disadvantage."

She stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, yeah, easier said than done."

A tornado of paper surrounded the two. "Let's go, you two. You have been summoned."

The two siblings bowed, the hurriedly walked on.

"You know, I wish Konan-nee would teach me origami sometime," Tenten commented.

"Kirigami is more appropriate for you, I would think."

"I'm sure I could make a crane," Tenten argued.

"I'm sure you could," Itachi replied, all the while thinking of her last attempt. It looked more like a duck. With deformed wings.

* * *

><p>The Sandaime sighed.<p>

A very important mission.

And only genin available.

"So, as you can see, this is a very important mission. Make sure to escort Tazuna-san safely."

"Yes, sir," the twelve genin droned out.

"That was boring," Naruto complained.

"Shut up," Sakura said, all the while thinking _Tell me about it!_

"It's better than catching cats," Ino said, sneaking glances at Sasuke.

Four teams were set. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura; Kiba, Shino, and Hinata; Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji; Lee, Neji, and Chiko. Only one jonin, Hatake Kakashi, would be joining them.

Twelve genin.

One jonin.

Hiruzen hoped this was the right choice. Maybe this would encourage them to work together.

Or maybe they would just respect his decisions more. Either one would be fine.

* * *

><p>"A mission?"<p>

"Yes, Tenten. A mission."

She scowled. "Pa-in…. I want to stay here and train some more. Maybe learn something new…?" She glanced at Konan, who smiled knowingly.

"No."

Tenten scowled deeper. "Alright… Where? What am I supposed to do?"

"Have you ever heard of a Momochi Zabuza?"

"Of course. One of those water swordsmen, or whatever, right?"

"I suppose that is considered correct."

"And what about him?"

"A bridge builder, Tazuna, is set on making a bridge. One person does not want this, and has hired Zabuza to murder him."

"You want me to protect him?" Tenten tried not to sound annoyed. She didn't deem it worth her time. No more than picking out clothing with Deidara or sometimes, Sasori.

Pain shook his head. "I want you to observe Zabuza. His skills may be important to your growth as a ninja. I believe this will be a good experience for you."

Tenten's scowl turned into a shock of disbelief. "You only want me to _observe him? Nothing else?"_

"I didn't say that."

"You just did!"

"I meant the 'nothing else' part. But that is confidential information."

She crossed her arms. "I think I have a right to know."

"Tenten…," Itachi warned.

She glanced at him. His eyes encouraged no more prodding. She sighed. "I bet no other ninjas have to do this," she muttered under her breath.

Konan gave a small laugh. "You'd be surprised, Tenten. Now go get ready; I will help you pack."

Tenten smiled. "Can you give me instructions on how to make a crane before I go?_"_


End file.
